Day By Day
by SaiyaPheng
Summary: Yuuna wanted to move on, but she can't Everything she does reminds her of him. How can the Host Club help her?  Story inspired by the song Haru Haru by BigBang
1. Ready, set, trying to let go

Ah, I made a new OHSHC fanfiction! I hope that is okay with you guys. I got inspired by a song that I listened to.

I hope you enjoy this!

And sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

><p>I wanted to go far, far away from the painful memories. Never even realizing the betrayal he set for so long. I loved him and now he is gone. He wasn't mine anymore.<p>

I known him for 7 years, In the 4th year I started to realize my feeling for him. In the 5th year I admitted my feeling to him. In the 6th year we started to date and became a couple. It stayed like that for two more years until he was dating my best friend.

It tore my heart into many pieces. I wanted to run away and drown in my misery.

I didn't heal for 5 months, until my father thought it was time for me to move on. So we moved houses and he transferred me into another school. The Chairman of the school was kind of enough to except my grades for a scholarship. I didn't care. I just wanted to stay away from the place that haunted me.

I now live in Bunkyo, Tokyo. It wasn't that much of a greater distant from my old home but it was enough to never see anyone I know here. My father started to teach at a school called Ouran Academy. One of the best schools to start anew and graduate with chances. Not only my father was able to work there, I was starting my third year of high school there. Though, my grades began to stumble for five months, I picked myself up with my father's help and raised my grades up again.

Right here, right now. I'm starting a new life. It's going to be hard, but I will try my best.

-Break line-

"_**Let's go!**_

_**Yes!**_

_**We're back again with Lee Mun Sae! **_

_**That's right fresh collaboration~**_

_**2008**_

_**It's big bang!" **_

Groaning, I slapped the snooze button, and lazily lift my head up and saw the time. It was six-thirty am. I closed my eyes, grunting as I slipped off the covers off of me and headed towards the bathroom. I saw my image in the mirror. My eyes had bags underneath and my skin looked pale. I never liked how I look once I woke up. Sighing, I turned on the tap, letting the water run to a warm temperature and cupped my hands placing it under the running tap and the clear liquid build up. I splashed myself on the face, letting the warm sensation endeavour through. Feeling refreshed, I turned off the tap and grabbed a towel beside the sink and dried my face. Placing the towel down, I grabbed a hair tie and tied up my shoulder length hair. I took my tooth brush, putting the toothpaste on and started to clean my teeth. Once I was done, I got out of the bathroom and went back to my room to get ready for my first day of school.

Year three. It's going to be a bumpy ride.

-Break line- Kurou Kokoro Yuuna Kokoro

"Ah, Yuuna. You are up." my father smiled, as he was sitting down on the kitchen chair near the table reading a newspaper. "I was about to wake you. You're quiet on your feet this morning." he said as I sat down in front of him, placing my bag on the side, and began to eat my breakfast.

"I set my alarm clock early, so I can wake up earlier than usual." I told him, as I finished a chewing my eggs.

"I see. Well, that's good. I don't have to drag you out of your bed again like before." he teased as I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Those days are over. I'm starting something new." His brown eyes soften. He understood what I'm going through and has been there for me when he was needed. Though my father still couldn't understand why _he_ did it. Father let it go for now as he lift up his wrist and glanced at his watch.

"Ah, it's time for us to go now." He stood up putting his plate into the sink, as I took the last bite of my breakfast. Standing up as well with my plate, I put in the sink and grabbed my bag. We walked out of the house and locked the door as I jumped into the front seat of the car waiting for my father to drive. He went in and started the vehicle, then we drove off to Ouran Academy.

By the time we arrived, many students were walking around and talking to each other. My father dropped me off at the front of the the High School entrance as he went to find his parking spot near the Ouran middle school building. Staring ahead of me, I took a deep breath and let it out. I brushed the imaginary dust off of my uniform and walked straight to the building. I felt the students gaze on me as I walked and whispered to themselves.

I ignored them and kept on walking until I reached inside of the building. Oddly enough, it was immensely large for a school. Pausing my steps, I rummage through my bag to find my papers. I'm in 3-A. I blinked looking at the purple paper. It was a map of the school. Sighing, I continued my adventure to find my class.

It took me fifteen minutes to find my class. Not bad for my first time here. I was estimating for an hour to get lost, but I guess not. I walked inside, seeing most students were in there desk or standing up hanging out. They all stopped talking and stared at me. Blushing, I bowed my head, and tried to avoid there gazes. Finally the turn there attention away from me. I walked down one of the rows and spotted an empty seat. I placed my bag on top, pulling the chair wide and sat down. I waited quietly for the teacher to arrive as more student started to come in and the bell ring. The teacher walked in after the students, greeting them. "Good morning. I hope you had a great summer. For those who don't know me, I am Mr. Taisho. Now open your history books to the fifth page as I do attendance." We did as we told and waited for him.

"Kimiko?"

"Here, Sensei!"

"Mao?"

"Here!"

"Nami?"

"Here!"

"Takashi?"

"Ah." I blinked and turned my head to the student. Takashi had a very strong look to him. He has black hair and dark grey eyes. From what I measure now, he looks about 6'2 tall.

"Mitsukuni?"

"Hai, Sensei!" My eyes turned widely surprised at the voice. A boy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes is in the same grade as the rest of us? His voice was very child like and his height complies with it as well.

"Yuuna?" Stopping my stare, I answered.

"Hai." The list goes on for about another minute then the attendance was done.

"Alright, let's get started." Mr. Taisho said, opening his book. At least History was my favourite subject.

-Break line-

The day kind of went by fast. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either. I had time to study since my father was stuck with paper work. I went to find the library for some quiet time, but I found was more students hanging out. Don't the have something to do after school? Finding out that there is three more rooms, I checked them all and still no quiet places! Shaking my head, I opened random doors that student are allowed in.

Going up the stairs, I found another music room. So now there is two. I wonder if there is anymore? As my curiosity heightened, I walked around to look for another music room. Going through three hallways, and more stairs, I finally found the third music room. My eyes narrowed, and I press my ear to the door. I hear no music playing, so it must be quiet. I placed my hand on top of the knob and turned it to open the door. The light brighten and rose petal flew around me. My eyes widen as I saw seven males standing in front of me few feet away.

"Welcome..."

What's going on?

* * *

><p>So that's it guys! I would continue this if you guys wish me to do so.<p>

So please Review! :)


	2. Life is Beautiful

Herro! I know, does this story seems to sad and depressing? Yes it does! But it has a purpose on why it has to be. Thank you for Bingerkat for the review! :D Much appreciated!

I don't own OHSHC, but I do own Yuuna and her father. Or other OC's that are coming along here soon.

* * *

><p>"Ah, it seems that we have a new customer." the tall blond spoke. He began to strut his way over towards more and grasped my hands into his and his purple eyes shined. "Hello, my lovely fair maiden. My name is Tamaki." He then kiss the back of my hand. "May I know the name from the beautiful princess herself?" I held a blush to adore upon my cheeks as I brushed him away.<p>

"I'm sorry. I-" suddenly I felt two presents near me and arms wrapped around me waist. I looked up to see two identical people. Twins. They smirked seductively at me.

"Ah, that blush is adorable." The one on the right side. The pinkness deepened as they crept closer.

"Lips so kissable..." This time it was his other brother. I closed my eyes feeling their hot breath on my face and struggled to get away.

"You devil twins! Leave the princess alone!" Tamaki yelled as the twins grinned and let go of me.

"Nya!" I opened my eyes and blinked seeing them running away from Tamaki.

"Sorry about them. They can be annoying sometimes." I turned to the feminine voice, and saw a girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes. 'Why is she wearing a male uniform?' I thought as she held out her hand. "I'm Haruhi." I look at her hand then grasp it with own and shook.

"I'm Yuuna."

"Princess Yuuna!" Tamaki pulled his attention towards me again holding my hands. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl such as yourself." I was getting a little creeped out.

"Um...thank you?" I replied unsure about his compliment.

"So you're Yuuna Kokoro? Daughter of Kurou Kokoro." In shock, I quickly turned to a male with black hair and glass who held a note book in is hands.

"How did you know that?" I questioned him with a glare. He adjusted his glass, revealing a glint made by the lens.

"Resources I have." He answered. I frowned at him until the same boy in my class hugged me.

"Yuu-chan! You want to eat some cake with me and Usa-chan?" Staring at the smaller blond I asked him who was Usa-chan. "It's my bunny!" He said holding up a stuff pink bunny in his hands with a smile.

"Sorry, I can't. I-I'm sure my father is done with his work and probably waiting for me by now. Good-bye, Mitsukuni." I nodded to him and saw a taller man beside him who I recognized. "And Takashi." I quickly ran out of the room as my heart beating fast. I really did not want to meet them ever again.

**-Break line-**

"Yuuna?" My father's voice shot me out of my thoughts. He walked towards me and sat next to me. "Is everything alright, sweetie?" he asked moving the piece of hair in front of face. I bit my bottom lip nodding. I heard him sigh. "I know you are lying, Yuuna." He said sternly then his voice turned soft. "I'm worried about you."

"I know, father...I can't help but feel doleful." I whispered clutching a silver ring in my hands near my chest. "I miss him so much..." father's eyes soften, petting my hair and then he hugged me.

"I know that your first love hard to let go, but you'll never forget him. Even if you move on, love will never fade away." He muttered kissing my forehead. Letting me go, he stood up to his toes still bending his knees. "Now, lets eat. I made your favourite." he said smiling, holding out his hand for me. I took it and he pulled me up along with him. I gave him a small smile.

"Is it Tempura?" I asked hopefully. He chuckled, giving me one more hug and then letting me go.

"Yes, it is." we both walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to eat.

**-Break line-**

Back to school once again. I was avoiding some of the people I just met yesterday. But every time I turn around, I see one of them. I even tried to ignore Mitsukuni and Takashi without looking or talking to them. But why am I so afraid? Why am I afraid of getting to know people?

"Yuu-chan!" My heart skipped a beat and then unexpectedly felt a unwanted force that hit me. I looked down and saw Mitsukuni. "Ne, Yuu-chan. Why are you avoiding me and Takashi?" He ask in his child like voice. I opened my mouth but no vocal was set out. Closing my mouth, I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Why are you so persistent to know me?" I croaked. "Or even talk to me." I saw Takashi near us now, "You see how I ignored you two and yet you still..." I felt a huge lump in my throat that stopped me from talking. Mitsukuni unleashed me from his arms that were around my waist.

"It's because you are sad." My head jerked to Takashi then to Mitsukuni.

"We saw your eyes. They were filled hurt and sadness." I blinked at the sudden change of the small blond's voice. "We wanted to help you." Help me?

"Help was no longer needed." I became unappeased. "There is nothing to change. I just want to start a new life. So please, leave me be." I walked pass him. Mitsukuni was about to stop me but Takashi placed his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Mitsukuni frowned, but complied.

**-Break line-**

At lunch I distant myself from everyone and hung out in a maze. I brought my Ipod with my and placed my skull candy headphones on my head and picked a song on random.

"_**You can't quit until you try  
>You can't live until you die<br>You can't learn to tell the truth  
>Until you learn to lie<strong>_

**_You can't breathe until you choke_**  
><strong><em>You gotta laugh when you're the joke<em>**  
><strong><em>There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive<em>**

**_Just open your eyes_**  
><strong><em>Just open your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>And see that life is beautiful.<em>**  
><strong><em>Will you swear on your life,<em>**  
><strong><em>That no one will cry at my funeral?"<em>**

My eyes drooped a bit, fazing out.

"_**I know some things that you don't  
>I've done things that you won't<br>There's nothing like a trail of blood  
>to find your way back home<strong>_

_**I was waiting for my hearse**_  
><em><strong>What came next was so much worse<strong>_  
><em><strong>It took a funeral to make me feel alive<strong>_

_**Just open your eyes**_  
><em><strong>Just open your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And see that life is beautiful.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you swear on your life,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That no one will cry at my funeral?<strong>_

_**Just open your eyes**_  
><em><strong>Just open your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And see that life is beautiful.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you swear on your life,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That no one will cry at my funeral?"<strong>_

Unwillingly, tears began to steep out from my eyes.

"_**Just open your eyes  
>Just open your eyes<br>And see that life is beautiful.  
>Will you swear on your life,<br>That no one will cry at my funeral?**_

_**Just open your eyes**_  
><em><strong>Just open your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>And see that life is beautiful.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will you swear on your life,<strong>_  
><em><strong>That no one will cry at my funeral?"<strong>_

I hiccup holding back a sob. I lift up my knees to my chest and buried on top of my crossed arms that was on my knees. I blame the song that played.

I kept on dripping tears, then I calmed down but fell asleep, unaware that the bell rang.

-Break line-

"Has anyone seen, Kokoro-san?" The chemistry teacher asked. Takashi and Mitsukuni looked at each other in worry. No one answered, and some said that don't know. Takashi didn't know why he was panicking but got up and ran out of the class to find Yuuna. "Ah, Morinozuka-san!" The teacher called him but he was already out of reach.

"Takashi is going to find her." Mitsukuni said walking up the class. "Please excuse me as well!" He then ran off after Takashi. The teacher sighed.

"Alright, please do the problem questions on page 20." The class groaned but listened.

Takashi ran up the stairs, checking the libraries, music rooms and other classes but Yuuna wasn't there at all. "Takashi!" Mitsukuni called him and the taller male turned around to face him. "Did you find her?" He asked. Takashi shook his head.

"I checked everywhere in the school that she could be in."

"We should check outside then." Mitsukuni said. "I'll check the front of the school, you can check the gardens." They both nodded and spread out.

Takashi ran outside at the back of the school and check the main garden at each corner, but still she wasn't there. He gazed at the maze that was beside the garden, then quickly ran inside to check. Faintly he heard music playing and ran towards it. He arrived near the huge tree that gave shade above a hing out spot. The music grew louder, but still faintly covered by something. Walking to it, he bent down and saw Yuuna sleeping under the marbled table. He sigh in relief, seeing that she was safe. He stared at her closely, and saw trail marks from her tears. Takashi frowned. She been crying?

Not wanting to wake her, Takashi carefully pick her up under the table and carried her bridal style. He did not know how she cold sleep with her music blasting in ear, but it kept her sleeping. Walking out of the maze he met with Mitsukuni. "Ah! You found her!" Takashi gave him a stern look telling him to keep quiet. Mitsukuni stopped, and zipped his lips.

"I'll bring her to the nurse room. Mitsukuni, go back to class." the blond pouted but nodded. He understand what Takashi is feeling too. Though they don't know why she is depressed but they wanted to help her as much as they can. Mitsukuni left and Takashi arrived at the nurse room. He knocked but know one answered. So he opened the door and saw no one. He then placed her on a bed and placed the covers over her. Takashi brought a stool beside her bed and sat down staring at her. Yuuna face look peaceful as she slept, but something took her peaceful aura around her away. The male raised a hand and softly caressed her face with his fingers. Yuuna stirred a bit then calmed.

The corner of Takashi's lips curled up a bit. Before he knew it, classes were ending. __

* * *

><p>So, I hope you like the chapter! Please review! :3<em><strong><br>**_


End file.
